That One Time Arthur Lost (Or Won, Depending On How You Look At It)
by starkidpatronus
Summary: Arthur tries to woo Merlin with a romantic picnic. Or the story of how Arthur took Morgana's advice and lost, but had fun doing it.


**A/N: This was inspired by a gifset I saw on Tumblr, and it was just too cute, and it got my writer juices flowing, so this fluff happened. The link to the post is in my profile (and you should totally check it out because SO CUTE I CAN'T).**

**This work is also posted on Archive of Our Own. The link to it if you wish to view it there is also in my profile.**

**I do hope you enjoy reading this! 3**

This is a stupid idea. Ridiculous. The kind of thing an idiot would do. So then it kind of makes sense why Merlin said yes to it.

However, Arthur's not sure how he let the king's ward talk him into it in the first place. The very idea of it...really, it was..._pathetic_. He never should have confided in Morgana anyways. Telling her Arthur was in love with Merlin, honestly. Of _course _the hopeless romantic would suggest a picnic to try to woo the man. What else could Arthur have expected?

So now here he is, dressed in his best casual clothes, having just laid out a full picnic and feeling like a fool. He debates running away and trying to pretend this whole thing never happened at all, but then he thinks about how hurt his manservant would be, and realizes he could never do that to Merlin.

Merlin. Arthur can't believe the man had even said yes! The fact that Merlin actually wanted to...would agree to...well..._spending time_ with Arthur in _this way_...then...maybe, Morgana was...right about...

No, no, Arthur has to stop that line of thought, because that'll just lead to foolish hopes, and Arthur's already acting foolish enough today. Come on, Arthur, something _not _completely foolish, think, _think_. He can...he can...

He'll fix his hair! All right, it's not the _most _genius idea Arthur's ever had, but it's better than what he was thinking about before. So he picks up a platter and checks his hair, and damn, is he ever glad he did because _wow_, did his hair _really _look like that and oh if Merlin saw Arthur like this he'd blow any chance he'd ever had to begin with (which probably wasn't much, granted) and damn it he is absolutely terrified because he really could screw this up in so many ways and _damn it why is his hair refusing to look nice and-_

"Yoo-hoo!" Arthur spins around at the sudden disruption, and is met with the sight of non other than Merlin. Great. Merlin had caught Arthur attempting to fix his hair using a platter as a mirror, acting every bit like a pampered princess. This was starting off wonderfully. Merlin looks _much _too amused when he asks, "What are you doing?"

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaims. "I was...I was, just, um..."

"Fixing your hair?" Merlin suggests, eyebrow quirked and smile knowing and dimples showing and _ugh _it was always so _annoying _how he was able to look so _cute _when he was being so _irritating_.

"_No_," Arthur says sharply, determined to get through this exchange with _some _shred of dignity left at the end of it. However, there seems to be something keeping his mind from working properly. That something is the way Merlin looks. His hair is slightly tousled but of course that just makes it look even better than usual. And he's wearing that blue tunic that's always driven Arthur absolutely _mad_. Not to mention the fact that he's left the strings at the collar untied, and he's not wearing a neckerchief. Arthur's more than a little thrown by the sight of so much of Merlin's skin, a sight usually denied to public view. Arthur's sort of-okay, _really_-aroused by the sight, and while he would normally be embarrassed by being so turned on by just a _neck_...Merlin's got a _really_ good neck, all right? one that Arthur usually doesn't get to see, so he really can't bring himself to care about being pathetic right now.

Then he realizes that Merlin's still waiting for answer. All Arthur can come up with is, "I was just...checking the polish on this silver." He holds up the platter, like that will help his current situation.

"Mm, you were?" Merlin nods mock-understandably, clearly showing how much he is _not _buying it but is willing to sarcastically pretend he is.

"Yes, I was," Arthur insists.

"Checking the polish on silver _I _polished," Merlin states with dry amusement.

"Actually, _you _did _not_ polish this silver," Arthur counters.

Merlin sits down, saying, "I polish _all _of your silver."

"I guarantee you, Merlin," Arthur says as he sits down as well, "you did not polish _any _of the silver we will be using today, nor did you prepare any of the food. I got someone else to do it especially for this occasion."

Merlin looks up sharply and asks unsteadily, "You didn't...tell them about..this...did you?"

"No, of course not," Arthur says with a wave of his hand, taking out two plates and two glasses.

"Why?" Merlin's brow is creased.

"I think the reasoning behind why I didn't tell anyone about this engagement is a _little _obvious, Merlin-"

"No, I mean-" Merlin cuts himself off with an inward sigh. Arthur sets up cheese and ham. "Why did you make sure to get all of this polished and prepared by someone else?"

"Well," Arthur says, taking out grapes and bread from the basket, "it just seemed like it would be kind of defeating the purpose of taking you out for a picnic if I had _you_ prepare it. And while the irony would've been great, even I couldn't bring myself to be that satirical."

Merlin rolls his eyes, but he's blushing and smiling a little in that way where he's not _actually _smiling, and you wouldn't be able to see it if you didn't know him, but it's there. It's in the very _slightest _upturn on his lips. And in his eyes. And gods, does Arthur ever love Merlin's eyes.

Arthur's finished pulling out the food and setting up. "Shall we?" he asks.

They begin eating, bickering and bantering like always, and Arthur realizes that this feels...normal. He had thought it would be at least a _little_ awkward, but it isn't at all. It's incredibly simple, actually. So simple, even, that Arthur's stunned they've never tried this before. It doesn't feel any different than any of the other times they've been together (which is always). It's like they've always been doing exactly what they're doing now.

Except for the part where they start lightly hitting at each other over some particularly harsh jibe and Arthur topples onto Merlin. Because instead of averting his own, Arthur can finally hold the gaze when their eyes lock. And instead of yanking his hands away, Arthur can start rubbing his thumb back and forth on Merlin's wrist (whether Arthur realizes he's doing it or not). And instead of quickly scrambling off and muttering insults about Merlin being a clumsy idiot, Arthur can stay there and finally, _finally_ duck his head down to have his lipsmeet Merlin's.

And _gods_, it's good, better than Arthur ever could have imagined it being (and oh, he had _definitely_ imagined it). Because it's simply _unimaginably_ good. Actually, no. The right word for it is _perfect_. Absolutely perfect. Merlin's lips seem to fit his like puzzle pieces that have at last found their place to make the picture whole.

It only lasts for five seconds at most, but it's enough to get Arthur reeling from it. They both pull out breathless and with small smiles, giving little huffs of amusement. Arthur tips their foreheads together and means to make a slightly snide remark like, "Not bad," or, "All right," or even, "'Could've been better."

Instead, he ends up saying, "I love you."

Huh. Well, same thing, really.

He expects Merlin to be stunned, or shocked, or even just a little _surprised_. But he doesn't even raise an eyebrow. Instead, he just grins and answers, "Well, 'sure took you long enough to figure it out."

So Arthur's the one who ends up being stunned. So stunned, even, that, for a second, he doesn't realize what a prat Merlin's just been! Arthur fully intends to slap Merlin upside the head for it, and yell at him, "Well aren't you just an ass!"

Instead, all that leaves his lips is a soft, "Well...do...do you...I mean...are your...do you...?"

"Of course I do," Merlin cut Arthur off.

Arthur can't stop the small smile of disbelief that spreads across his face. He'd...felt it, in moments when Merlin's fingers had lingered too long at the chinks of Arthur's armor. Or when they'd shared a gaze that felt much too honest for Arthur's comfort. Or when Merlin declared unabashedly and with no hesitation that he would die for Arthur (and had almost followed through on that promise more than once). But it was still shocking and wonderful to actually _hear_, to have it actually be official and confirmed and _real _and not just hopeful wishing and hopeless longing at night. "You...you do?"

Merlin reaches up and cups Arthur's face with one hand. "Of course. How could I not?"

Well that's. Um. That's very. Wow.

Well, Arthur doesn't really know how to respond to that properly, so he settles on actually _answering _Merlin's question and starts listing his flaws. "Well, I'm pompous, arrogant, controlling, supercilious, domineering-"

"It's always stunned me how someone so amazingly arrogant can be so incredibly insecure." Merlin has a strange look in his eyes. Arthur's seen it before, but...he's never been able to put a name to it. Then suddenly it hits him: Fond. Merlin's looking at Arthur _fondly_. Fondly. With so much love Arthur almost can't believe it's all directed at him.

Again, he doesn't know how to answer. So he just kisses Merlin again. And he stays there this time, letting himself get lost in the sheer bliss of it all. It's like they're wrapped in this bright light where everything is sweet and lovely and golden. The gentle push and pull of their lips, it's like a song with spot-on harmonies, and Arthur can't get enough.

Not to mention the fact that Merlin really is a bloody _fantastic _kisser. Like, _wow_. Arthur had thought he'd be good, but he never could have _dreamed _just _how _good. Quiet, at first, unassuming, then as time goes on, more and more aggressive until he's dominating, gaining entrance into Arthur's mouth. It's like a fight, except, for once, Arthur doesn't mind losing. Probably because Arthur feels like he's already won the best prize there is.

So maybe the picnic_ was _a good idea.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Feedback is MOST welcome!**

**Lots of Love,  
starkidpatronus**


End file.
